Casement windows are hinged on one vertical edge to the jamb of a window frame allowing the opposite vertical edge to swing outwardly from the window frame. These kinds of windows, while having many attractive features, do present certain problems. The outer free vertical edge of the sash may drop over a period of time since it is cantilevered from the hinged window jamb, thereby causing drag when the sash is closed against the window frame sill.
Typically the casement type window will involve a locking assembly on the jamb adjacent the free edge of the sash, but the locking assembly will oftentimes be too high to be readily reached when windows are over sinks, counters, etc.
A related problem is that ideally the window should be capable of being deactivated for security reasons.
The locking systems typically used are limited in application due to the substantial space required for the locking mechanism.
Thus, it is seen that a locking system for casement windows is needed that will obviate any sash drag that might otherwise occur, occupy a minimum of space, be readily accessible and include security protection.